


UFOrespect

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Anime, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Het Relationship, Card Games, Coming of Age, Dimension Travel, Doubt, Emotional Baggage, Episode Related, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Having Faith, Hero Worship, Identity Issues, M/M, Multi, Reunions, Science Fiction, Space Opera, UFOs, Understanding, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: In the shadow of loss, Marufuji Sho reflects on his history with Yuki Judai.





	UFOrespect

UFOrespect

Author’s Note: Set during episode 156. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Pairings: Ambiguous Judai x Sho (if you want to view it that way). Referenced (canon) Judai x Johan, one-sided (canon) Rei x Judai.

Summary:

In the shadow of loss, Marufuji Sho reflects on his history with Yuki Judai.

* * *

Marufuji Sho had always been a flying saucer whizzing about Yuki Judai. Since the Duel Academia entrance exams, he’d established a close orbit, studying the otherworldly body with scientific fascination.

Judai, an alien planet bearing many moons. There, in the darkness of space, Sho could make out Kenzan-kun. Saotome Rei. _Johan_.

Sho never merited a place beside him in his own right. Or so it felt.

This past journey, he let doubt skew his objectivity. Came to detest and question his exploratory mission. No longer recognizing who he was or who Judai was.

A week since they returned seemed like years. Although everyone was resigned to Judai having died at the end of their dimension-hopping exile, Sho believed. He believed Judai would come back. He believed because Judai told him himself.

_After he learns to become an adult._

In the night sky, a red-orange fireball streaked by.

“A shooting star?”

He wished selfishly for Judai’s homecoming. To express his innermost thoughts. And as proof of his maturity, to beat up on him for leaving!

The shooting star…It was shooting at him! Sho dove for cover as it skipped the tree and landed further in the forest.

Smoke rippled the crater. Sho knew it had to be Judai.

“Aniki!”

“Sho, isn’t it Ebi Fry Day today?” Osiris Red’s top Duelist asked.

His friend rushed to hug him, crying grown-up tears. Sho had a million things to say, but Judai didn’t want him to say a word.

He’d always be an extraordinary force in Judai’s mind.


End file.
